Unexpected Problems
by saphire butterfly
Summary: hermione's mom is pregnant with a death eaters child. hermione knows the child won't be safe so shes kidnapps the child and raises it herself. luckily she finds help-from an unlickely person-since she has no idea what she is doing.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, I'm pregnant."

These were the first words I heard as I sat down for lunch. I looked to my mother in shock. She already had two children, one was 21 and the other just turned 17. What did she need with another one, and so far away from her other two kids. She was 50 years old.

"What?!" I asked with incredulity in my voice. "Mum, you're 50 years old and single. You can't raise a kid on your own! Wait, who is the father?"

"I am." I looked to the new voice coming from the stairs. It was Gregory, my mums new boyfriend. He was about 36 years old, way to young. He was the nicest man, when he was with my mum. When it was just the two of us he changed. He was mean and recently, he had started to beat me. I couldn't tell my mum, especially now. He would convince her that I wasn't used to him and that I was trying to pull them apart. Than she would force me to not go back to Hogwarts. That was what the man was looking for, he was a Death Eater. The order doesn't believe me; they saw him and said I was crazy, they said he was just a normal muggle.

I glared at him as he sat down by my mum. "We are getting married! The wedding is next week. Hermione, I don't want you going back to that dreadfully dangerous school of yours, you're staying here. We decided it was for the best." I looked at her in shock. How dare she decide my future without giving me a choice! I glared openly at them; it was the day before Christmas and they decide to ruin the rest of the break.

"No, I'm going back. I will not let my friends get hurt. I don't care what you say." I stood from the table, I hadn't even eaten yet. "Oh, I will never accept that _man_ as my father. I am leaving now. I only plan on coming back when the child is born." With that I stood and left the room. I heard them yelling at me as I walked up the stairs, I ignored them.

Once I packed my trunk I walked back down the stairs. They both stood up and told me to stop. I didn't and walked out the door, completely ignoring their existence. I walked to the street, pulled out my wand with my right hand and flung it out. A second later a purple triple-decker bus sat in front of me. The doors opened and a skinny boy stepped forward.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." I smiled at the greeting and got on the bus as Stan pulled my bag on. A moment later the bus was gone and the night was silent once again on the street as the wind blew about, the only noise was loud talking coming from the house I just left. I turned back to Stan as he spoke. "Where ya headed miss?"

"Hmm, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**A/N: ok, here's the first chapter, it was a random idea I came up with, I hope you like it. There may be a pairing later, but not right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer, but no promises. I'm sorry to anyone who liked the original story plan, I couldn't think of a way to continue it. If anyone would like to use the first chapter and continue with the original idea, you may. If you do, tell me so I can read it, I'm actually interested in what my happen. Anyways, on with the story—sorry for the rambling.**

I walked slowly to the end of the bus, I didn't want to go any higher, it wouldn't feel safe to me. I picked a bed in the very back. The mattress was worn and had a little bit of an odor to it, but compared to the others, it was like royalty. I looked around the bus as I sat down. Stan was talking to the shrunken head, other than that there was no talking and only one other occupant on the bus. He was on the second level but on the opposite end of the bus so I could easily study him.

His hair was very dark brown, nearly black, and it lay in thick, curly layers reaching down to his shoulders. His skin was slightly tan. He looked to be tall, but not that much taller than myself. I couldn't see his eyes, but for some reason I thought they were green. That was when it clicked, I knew him. He was a kid from Hogwarts, he was in Ravenclaw. He had almost all of my classes and was my partner in four of them-transfiguration, charms, arithmancy, and potions. I smiled and walked up the stairs, against my better judgment, and walked over to him.

"Hey Corey! What are you doing here?" he opened his eyes-which were indeed green-and looked at me. He smiled and moved over on the bed he was on, offering the open seat to me.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first." He gave me a playful glare and answered.

"I'm visiting a couple of my friends at the Leakey Cauldron before Christmas. Your turn."

"Well, you know that man that's been living in my mum's home, right?" Corey was the only one who believed me that Gregory was a Death Eater. "He got my mum pregnant. So I'm going to spend the rest of break at Hogwarts. Oh, your stop is coming up…I guess I'll see you when school starts." I smiled at him as he stood up.

"Yeah, guess so. Send me an owl whenever you feel like, I'll answer. See you kitten!" and with that he got off the bus before I could hit him. He had given me that nickname about a year ago when we had our first class together. I was easily angered and easily fascinated-as long as it didn't have anything to do with Quidditch. I stuck my tongue out at his back as he walked inside the building.

I sat back and closed my eyes as we began to pull away. I fell off the bed as we stopped. I looked down to the doors to see who was coming in. stan was in the beginning of his welcome speech but was cut off by a deep voice.

"Boy, I hated your annoying voice when I taught you, nothing has changed that, trust me. Now move. Take me to Hogwarts." Hmm, I didn't know Professor Snape taught Stan. Stan must have dropped out. I watched Professor Snape walk to the bed I had previously vacated and sit in it. I watched as he looked up at me and raise an eyebrow. _'How does he do that?' _It was then that I realized I was staring. I blushed and turned away. I pulled myself off of the ground and onto the bed. A moment later I felt the bed dip. I looked up to see Professor Snape sitting on the bed and pulling off his shoes. As soon as they were off he pulled his legs onto the bed. He raised an eyebrow at my expression.

"What, you were staring at me, it's rude to stare. I'm just returning the favor. It's rude to join someone in bed if they haven't invited you." I blushed at his comment; I had no idea why I was blushing so much that night. "So, where are you headed tonight, Miss Granger?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts, I would rather not go back home…" I trailed off at the end, hoping he wouldn't ask why. I was lucky, he didn't. Instead he just nodded his head and leaned back against the bed, I followed suit. We had a couple of hours before we would arrive.

Time skip—about three hours later [4:09pm]

"Miss Granger, would you like me to walk you to the kitchens for a late lunch?" Professor Snape asked as we walked in through the front entrance, my trunk floating behind us. I nodded and he walked with me down to the kitchens. Before he could order one of the house elf's to get me something to eat I was lead to a table piled with food. I smiled sheepishly at Snape as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"I come down here a lot; they feed me all the time and already know what I like. Would you like some of this, they always give me to much food." He gave a curt nod and sat down across from me. We ate in silence for the next half hour. Once we were finished he walked me to the prefect dorms. I thanked him and walked in. But right before I closed the door, he spoke.

"Oh, and Miss Granger, don't think I'm letting you off the hook, I expect an answer as to why you have suddenly decided to come to Hogwarts in the middle of break. That is all, I shall see you later for dinner." He turned and walked down the hall. I watched until he disappeared into another hall. I closed the door and walked to my room. I stripped my clothes off and pulled on a shirt I had stolen from my older brother a while back, it was navy blue with a golden snitch on the back. Yes, my brother is a wizard, but he lives in Romania, he may know Charlie Weasley…

But that was a story for another time; right now I was going to sleep. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Time skip—August 12; lunch time

I had finally received a letter from my brother Paytah. He was older, about 22 years old. He had gone home at the beginning of summer to watch mum. We had planned together to take the child as soon as it was old enough to leave her. We didn't trust her or her _husband_; we knew he planned on taking the child, though we have no idea why. We were going to immediately take the kid and give it formula milk until he was old enough to have baby food. We were actually quite excited; it would be fun to take care of a kid.

But we didn't have much of a plan, Paytah was going to be settling in about now and I could probably take it for a while, but we had to think of a way to sneak it around while I was at school. I couldn't do it alone, but I would have to try. We would be switching every so often. Luckily I had made Head Girl, so I would have my own room, sort of. I had to share with the Head Boy. I would survive.

Right now I was headed out of the Hogwarts grounds so that I could apparate to my mum's house, Paytah would greet me. The baby was going to be a boy, so after a lot of arguing, we had decided on the name Kyle Gordon Granger. It was a great name; we both got our favorite name in there.

I embraced the familiar pull of apparating and opened my eyes to the sight of the house I had left not that long ago. It was the same, except that it was dirtier and the yard was very unkempt. I sneered-not unlike a certain Potions Professor-at the place as I walked up to it. When I got halfway across the lawn my brother exited the house and greeted me. I took a good look at him when I pulled back from the hug, I hadn't seen him in about a year and a half; he was disowned by my mum when he hit Gregory, the damn bastard was planning it.

Paytah's hair had grown longer, it nearly reached his shoulders and it was wavy now. It was a burnt red color with a darker underside. His skin had a darker tan than last time I had seen him, probably had to do with all the dragons. He was about 5'11" still, a solid eight inches than me. His eyes were dark brown with lighter brown flecks. My own were brown, but nearly golden. I smiled up at him, he looked good.

"Kyle's inside. The idiots are out, they didn't even know I was here and they left him alone. We're making a good choice by doing this, Hermione. You ready? I've already packed everything he will need." I nodded and followed him inside.

We walked up the stairs and down the hall to my old room. He lead me to the crib in the back of the room. I looked inside and gasped in delight. He was beautiful. His eyes were green-from his bastard of a biological father-and chestnut red hair. His skin was tan, almost as dark as Paytah's. I smiled and gently lifted him up. He giggled and grabbed a handful of my waist length curly brown hair-yes, my hair had finally tamed down to soft curls, it was because of the length. My eyes glowed and I looked at my brother in happiness, he smiled back but ushered me out the door while grabbing a bag I hadn't noticed earlier.

"So when was he actually born?" I asked, curious. He hadn't told me.

"August 2. He's a healthy young boy. Now, I don't mean to rush, but I see the idiots coming down the street," I turned my head. Sure enough, they were walking down the street. Luckily they didn't seem to notice us, yet. "So I would say it's time to go. Come here, I'll apparate us outside of the Hogwarts gate." I walked into his arms and felt the familiar pull of apparition, yet again. As soon as we settled down Kyle threw up all over the front of my shirt.

I grimaced at the sight until I gave my brother a glare as he began to laugh. "Aren't we lucky that we're witches and wizards?" he asked rhetorically. I stuck my tongue out at him after he had cleaned up the mess on my shirt. We walked up to the school, carefree. Now that I look back at it, I'm glad we ran into him.

We had walked through the front entrance, not noticing the man waiting for us. I noticed him first. His eyes were wide-or, as wide as his eyes could get-and he was looking between me, Paytah, and Kyle. We all stopped as he spoke.

"Miss Granger, I believe you have some explaining to do." oh boy…

**A/N: ok, this is longer. I hope everyone enjoys, it took me a while to write this…oh, and Merry Christmas!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry it has taken so long to update! So I made this longer for you!**

* * *

Me and Paytah looked at each other and looked back to Snape. Yes, Professor Snape was here and blocking our path. Wait, there is a stair case beside us! Me and Paytah seemed to realize this at the same moment as we looked at each other again. We nodded, I held Kyle closer to me and Paytah hoisted the bag higher on his shoulder and we took off up the stairs. I heard Snape's echoing steps behind us, it seemed to be gaining on us. My eyes widened and I pushed my self faster, beside me I saw Paytah doing the same. I heard the steps disappear behind us and we slowly came to a stop, somewhere near the Headmasters office.

We panted, catching our breath. Paytah looked around and I checked on Kyle. He lazily blinked his eyes and looked up at me. A smile spread across his face and he started giggling while looking over my shoulder. I frowned and looked behind me, gasping in surprise. Of course, Snape was behind me. I was about to start running again, but he reached out and grabbed me around the waist, careful not to hurt me or Kyle. I struggled for a moment, Paytah had his wand out and looked incredibly nervous. He was pointing his wand at us, well, mainly Snape, but he couldn't get a clean shot at him. We all stood in silence before Snape broke it.

"Miss Granger, I believe I said you had some explaining to do." he kept his arm around me, I had my back pressed against him, and Paytah had is wand still raised. I nodded.

"Alright," I said, continuing my nodding. "I'll tell you, but can we go somewhere more private? I need to feed him and I would rather not risk someone listening." he was silent for a moment before slowly extracting his arm from me, but he didn't move away, merely motioned for me to walk. Paytah put up his wand and walked beside, Snape on my other side. I lead both of them to my Headgirl dorm. I spoke the password and entered before them, then Paytah, and finally Snape. I walked to the couch as Paytah sat beside me and Snape sat in the chair across from us.

"Well, I believe an introduction should be first." Snape looked between us, waiting. Me and Paytah glanced to each other before I looked back down to Kyle. I spoke to Snape, my eyes still glued on the baby.

"Professor Snape, this is my older brother Paytah. Paytah, this is my Potions Professor, Professor Severus Snape."

"Yes, I live in Romania and work with dragons. I went to a small wizarding school in Egypt before moving to Romania." I hadn't expected him to talk about himself, but oh well. He took the attention off me. As him and Snape lightly conversed I looked down to Kyle.

His green eyes stared at me happily and his little tuft of chestnut hair was ruffled from the run. I smiled and smoothed down his hair and started humming a song I had heard before, a long time ago. I smiled even bigger as he started closing his eyes sleepily and he snuggled in my arms. I hummed a little longer until I was sure he was asleep and looked back up to the two men in the room. They were talking about different dragons and spells to subdue them. I smiled as I saw how passionate Paytah got about it. They seemed to sense my staring and turned to me.

"Finally come out of your little world, sis?" my brother asked with a gentle smile. He rested his hand on my shoulder and looked down to the kid with me.

"Well, I think an explanation for the child is also in order." I looked up at Professor Snape. I turned to my brother, silently asking him to explain things to him. He shook his head. My eyes turned angry. He raised an eyebrow. I huffed. He mouthed chicken. I turned to Snape to explain, my brother smirked beside me.

"This is our little brother, Kyle Gordon Granger. My mother was impregnated by a man named Gregory Clarkson. He-"

"Did you say Gregory Clarkson?" we nodded. "He's a Death Eater. He works closely with The Dark Lord. Why did you tell no one of him?" he looked angrily at us.

"I DID! No one believed me, not even Professor Dumbledore. Look, they don't even believe Paytah exists because I only told them about him this year and we look nothing alike. I knew he was a Death Eater. What do you know of him?" he seemed to look at me calculatingly before answering.

"Do you swear to speak of this to no one? What I am about to say is restricted to anyone outside of the Order." we both nodded. "He came out of no where, there are no records of him. He was first seen about one year ago, he works closely with The Dark Lord, he never speaks. No one knows what they are always speaking about, it is a complete mystery. What do you know of him?"

"Well, he's good at manipulating. He got in a fight with me and timed it perfectly so that our mother would see. I punched the man and she disowned me. That was about a year and a half ago."

"Yeah, and he hates me. He knows I'm best friends with Harry and he wants me dead, but he keeps saying things like that's not his job and he is only suppose to destroy our bonds with each other."

"Which must mean that Voldemort doesn't necessarily want us dead, but he wants us to hate each other."

"But he's a smart man-thing, so he must know that we would never grow apart. He also hasn't tried anything to make us grow apart."

"So what does he want? Why would he want us to hate mum? What will he get from this?"

The entire time we were bouncing ideas off of each other, Snape was sitting in his chair, simply watching us. So as soon as we were done he spoke up. "My god, he truly is your brother. You went from having a strong belief that he was a Death Eater to eliminating quiet a few possibilities of what The Dark Lord could possibly want from this. You can communicate my simply looking at each other. How the bloody hell did they not believe you two were related?" We both blushed and looked to each other. He was right, we both loved knowledge and love a good mystery. So even though we don't look alike, we sure do act alike. It still bothered me to know that the people I trusted with my life didn't believe anything I was saying.

"Well, whatever the reason is, I'm sure it is to simply protect us." We all knew it was a lie as soon as I said it. I looked back to Paytah, now that it was confirmed Gregory was a Death Eater, it was scary knowing that I had lived in the same house was one. It was terrible knowing that he was the father of this beautiful baby. I looked down to said beautiful baby.

"Would you mind continuing with the story?" I nodded and continued.

"Anyways, once I had found out I immediately contacted Paytah, via owl. We made the plan to kidnap him as soon as he was born and raise him ourselves. I know, it sounds unplanned and stupid, it is. But we couldn't leave him with those people, he's our_ brother_. You have to understand that it was for his safety." Snape looked between me and Paytah before settling it on Kyle who was snoring away. He looked deep in thought as he looked at him. He stayed like this for a very long time. Finally he spoke just as me and Paytah was starting to fidget.

"I'm assuming then that you have no idea how to hide him this year, seeing as you, miss Granger, are in school and you, Mr. Granger, are working long hours and what you have told me, are also settling down, moving into a new house. You have no time to look after a child at the moment." We looked at each other nervously before turning back to him and nodding. "Well then, it seems as if I have no choice." we got nervous again. "I must help you. I will help you hide and raise the child for how ever long you need it seeing as no one else seems to want to." We looked at him in shock and relief. He was going to help us, it was more than we had hoped for. I handed Kyle to my brother and walked over to Snape. I hesitated only a moment before leaning down and hugging him.

He stiffened against me and did nothing, he didn't push me away or hug me back. I repeatedly mumbled 'thank you' against his shoulder. After a couple seconds of this he slowly relaxed and reached up a hand to awkwardly pat my back. I stood up after a couple minutes and sat back down on the couch. I held Kyle as Paytah walked over to Snape and held out a hand to him. After a moments hesitation on Snapes part, he took his hand and they gave each other a firm handshake. I smiled as Paytah sat back down beside me.

"Ok, so how should we cover this up" I smiled at my brothers enthusiasm to create a full proof plan.

~~Time Skip--September 1:diner time~~

I entered the Great Hall, I had skipped the sorting ceremony. I had been in my room feeding Kyle. He had already grown a lot. He grew more hair and got a little bigger. Paytah had to leave a few nights ago to go back to Romania, he had already spent a lot of time away and was desperately needing to go back. Snape hadn't needed to help yet since no one was here, but we would have to start it tonight. I finally found my friends and snapped out of my thoughts. I walked over to them. Neville saw me first and he gave me a big smile. He had really gotten handsome over the years. He shot up, about the same height as my brother. His hair was in short, soft, black waves on top of his head and he had become more confident. He was one of my best friends.

I smiled back and put a finger over my lips. He seemed to get the point and looked back to Harry and Ron. Harry still had windswept black hair, green eyes, and the customary broken glasses. Ron's hair had grown, almost to his shoulders and his eyes were brown. I gave a soft smile at the two, my first friends at this school, and snuck up behind them. As soon as I got behind them I swung my arms over their shoulders and said 'boo'.

Ron gave a scream and fell off the back of the bench. Harry yelped and jumped to the side, basically sitting in Ginny's lap. A moment later we all burst out laughing. We recovered after Ron sat back at the table and Harry got off of Ginny. I put some food on my plate as we caught up. Harry had spent the summer at the Weasley's house and they had spent most of it playing Quiditch. I made up a simple lie that I had went to Italy with my parents, they still didn't know that my father was dead. We spent the rest of dinner talking about mundane things, I tuned them out as soon as they started talking about Quiditch, and instead turned to Neville. We mainly talked about Herbology and different plants and their uses. He may not be the best of students, but when it came to Herbology he was a genius, smarter than me in the subject.

When dinner was over we all stood up and said our good nights. I walked up to the Head's room, wondering who the Head Boy was. When I got there I noticed Corey, looking at me innocently.

"Why, hello kitten. Didn't expect me, did you?" He laughed as I blushed a little.

"Hey, I would love to talk, but I'm tired, I'll talk to you tomorrow." he nodded and I went to my room. I immediately closed my door and set up a silencing spell and a locking spell and a charm to alert me if anyone tried to get in. once the spells were up I called Winky the house elf.

The little elf snapped into existence in front of me, holding a small bundle. I smiled when a little fist poked out and a giggle was heard.

"Heres you goes misses Hermione." the little elf said. I took Kyle from her arms and held him against my chest. "Winky has fed master Kyle, is there anything alse the misses needs?" I smiled and shook my head. She nodded and bowed, a moment later she was gone from sight. I walked with him to my bed and laid him down. I slipped out of all of my clothes and slipped on the same blue shirt with golden snitch on. I crawled under my blankets and held Kyle to my chest and drifted to sleep, a content smile on my face

* * *

**A/N: ok, so again, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I hope everyone had a happy new year!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**


End file.
